


Curry Night

by lost_complex (bekkoko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkoko/pseuds/lost_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei and Quatre make curry together and then have sexy times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry Night

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this fic is fluff and smut! I really enjoyed writing it, hope y'all enjoy reading! :)

Quatre already knew that he was gay. He had been aware-- strongly aware-- of his attraction to other boys since...well, since he was old enough to think about ‘that kind of thing’. And he was well-read, and had been from an early age.

Wufei was also educated, and though Quatre didn’t know if Wufei was even interested in sex or love, he was thrilled when Wufei expressed his opinions on music (“If we’re going to listen to Western classical music, I most enjoy works from the Classical period”) and continued to engage Wufei on a variety of subjects-- art and cuisine, as well as politics and literature-- whenever he got the opportunity.

One evening they got embroiled in a debate concerning the finer points of curry, British curry versus various Asian curries. Quatre was pleasantly surprised when Wufei finally suggested they cook their own pot of curry together. 

They decided on sweet yellow curry with a coconut milk base and onion, celery, carrot, and potato for the vegetables. Quatre insisted upon keeping the vegetables simple and cutting them into large pieces. Wufei added a massive amount of the sweet yellow curry powder and Quatre laughed at the sight, though Wufei insisted that it was the correct amount (and he wasn’t wrong). Some other spices to taste: salt, pepper, and two shakes of cayenne; when Wufei began to stir in a measure of peanut butter, Quatre was ready to kiss him right then and there. 

They were both duly impressed with the big shiny pot of bright yellow, gently- simmering deliciousness in front of them. After extensive sampling (Wufei held the spoon out for Quatre to sip from), Quatre quietly concluded that they had “made something beautiful together” and Wufei agreed, fixing Quatre with a gaze that send a flush through his whole body.

Standing in front of the stove, candles lighting the kitchen, classical music (from the Classical period) drifting from another room, and the intoxicating smell of curry spice heavy in the air, Quatre leaned in close to Wufei. Feeling shy but determined to act boldly, he touched his lips to Wufei’s and when Wufei didn’t pull away Quatre continued, sampling Wufeis lips with his tongue, hands coming up to rest loosely around Wufei’s shoulders. 

Quatre wanted to look at Wufei’s face to see what kind of expression he might be wearing-- anything but disgust, please!--, but as he pulled away Wufei followed him, kissing him, strong arms pulling him back in. Quatre was elated, kissing Wufei deeply, tasting his slightly curried mouth, hands roaming over Wufei’s well-muscled chest, shoulders, and back. Quatre gasped when one of Wufei’s hands wandered down to Quatre’s ass and squeezed.

“W...Wufei!”

Wufei had already known Quatre was gay by the time they kissed. Quatre had told him so (though somewhat indirectly), and this didn’t surprise Wufei one bit. In fact Wufei suspected Quatre may have been trying to seduce him for quite some time, what with all the times Quatre had been inviting him to participate in various cultural and intellectual events lately (“This is certainly a date,” Wufei had thought to himself more than once). Wufei was definitely curious, but he was quite shy in his own way, and quite unsure how to go about making love after so long a time.

The awkward intimate encounters of Wufei’s childhood, while stimulating enough, were more about seeking tender expressions of love. Now grown, Wufei was ready to enjoy sex as what he had come to see as a natural urge, as something he felt would lead him to further his self-understanding, to further his work on the path of enlightenment. 

All Quatre knew was that Wufei was kissing him back, was returning his advances, and that Wufei was hot. Very, very hot. 

“Come to bed,” Quatre panted, taking Wufei by the arm. Their bodies vibrating with anticipation, minds focused with intention, doubt quickly dissolving into a golden glow, like that curry bubbling on the stove.

Quatre climbed onto his bed and Wufei followed. 

“Quatre...” Wufei murmured as he kneeled, straddling Quatre, cupping his jawline with both hands and tilting Quatre’s head into another deep, wet kiss. Quatre pushed his hands, palms open, up and under the front of Wufei’s shirt. Wufei’s skin felt so smooth, his stomach firm, his chest warm and broad. Quatre made a conscious effort to keep things slow-- We have all night. The thought made his heart beat even faster.

Wufei let out a low breathy moan when Quatre brushed his thumbs over Wufei’s dark plump nipples, again, and then again, finally pushing up Wufei’s shirt all the way up and off, kissing and licking over that lovely olive chest. Taking his time to suck and tease and nibble each nipple until Wufei was finally gasping, hands tightening in Quatre’s blond hair, hips starting to move and buck as Wufei’s cock swelled to erection.

Quatre gripped Wufei’s sides and urged him to flip onto his back and there he lay, torso exposed. Quatre knelt between Wufei’s legs and drank him in with his eyes. 

“Beautiful...” Quatre said, leaning over for another deep kiss, then making his way to Wufei’s jaw line, sucking and kissing over the light stubble, continuing down his neck and collarbone where he paused, biting down gently, and then harder, emboldened by the sounds escaping from between Wufei’s kiss-wet lips. Quatre inhaled Wufeis scent-- warm, earthy-- and decided to try something he’d read about.

Running his hands up Wufei’s sides, Quatre pushed Wufei’s arms up above his head and tentatively licked around Wufeis’ underarm. He felt Wufei tense and glanced up to see that his expression was somewhat shocked but definitely aroused. Quatre shot him a playful smirk and dove down to suck hard on one nipple causing Wufei to shudder and, before Wufei could stop him he licked and nipped Wufei’s underarm, tasting the salty perspiration clinging to the soft hairs.

Wufei began to say Quatre’s name again, but it instead became a loud moan. 

Quatre was really feeling pleased with himself now. He let go of Wufei’s arms and let his hands wander to Wufei’s cock, rubbing and massaging him through his pants, working Wufei into a frenzy. When he couldn’t resist himself any further, Quatre finally tugged off Wufei’s pants and settled between his legs. He took Wufei into his mouth and Wufei gripped at the sheets trying to keep himself under control, trying to keep himself from fucking Quatre’s throat and cumming too soon. Quatre’s mouth felt unbelievable, and the way Quatre was sucking and working his cock, Wufei suspected Quatre knew exactly what he was doing.

Suddenly Wufei was bucking into Quatre’s mouth and losing control fast, finally crying out and letting himself cum. Quatre swirled his tongue all over the head of Wufei’s cock and milked him with his hands until Wufei was done. Quatre suspected Wufei hadn’t gotten any in a while.

Quatre arranged himself so he was lying beside Wufei and somewhat on top of him, holding and kissing him while Wufei recovered. Wufei gazed at Quatre through half-lidded eyes. He could feel that Quatre was hard against his thigh, and Wufei abruptly realized he was really not sure what to do next.

“Quatre,” he said. “I want you to feel good...”

Quatre smiled, and how a smile could look so sexy, Wufei did not know.

“Yes, Fei...” Quatre said. He wanted to do more with Wufei, but didn’t want to try too much this first time, didn’t yet know Wufei’s limits.

Quatre rolled onto his back and started to undo his own pants when Wufei sat up and started helping Quatre out of them. Then Quatre lay on his back, naked from the waist down but still wearing his pink dress shirt. Wufei sat back, crouching between Quatre’s legs and running his hands over Quatre’s exposed thighs. He lifted and bent Quatre’s leg and then kissed and licked Quatre’s ankle and foot. Quatre let out a surprised “ah!” and stared at Wufei with widened eyes. Wufei glanced at him and held his gaze as he slowly took a toe into his mouth and ran his tongue between them. 

“Oh!” Quatre cried out, delighted at the sensation “Ohhhh..!”

Holding Quatre’s ankles, Wufei placed hot, wet kisses down Quatre’s leg, pausing to swirl his tongue at the underside of Quatre’s knee, making Quatre twitch and gasp. Then, still holding Quatre by the ankle, Wufei brusquely spit into the palm of his other hand and reached for Quatre’s erection.

“Oh...Fei...yes..!”

Wufei stroked Quatre, watching him, his cream skin flushed with dark pink, lips parted, panting, eyes squeezed shut.

Quatre was breathing hard and thrusting into Wufei’s slick hand.

“Fei... I want... your fingers...”

Wufei stopped for a moment and examined Quatre’s expression. It was tense, needy, lustful.

“Put your fingers...inside me,” Quatre said, his voice rising at the end like a question, his blue eyes breaking Wufei’s gaze, his blush intensifying. Quatre cleared his throat and rolled his eyes toward the nightstand next to his bed. “Use what’s in the drawer...”

Wufei found what Quatre was referring to-- a neat stack of pretty-colored condoms and a little tube of petroleum jelly-- and he understood. He was too impressed by Quatre’s foresight to even be surprised. After a few moments of near-silent preparation, Wufei lifted Quatre’s leg again and pressed two greasy, condom-sheathed fingers against Quatre’s asshole. Quatre gasped, eagerly squirming to get into a better position. Wufei pushed and Quatre arched and Wufei’s fingers slipped readily past the first ring of muscle into Quatre’s ass. Wufei murmured something that sounded to Quatre like an exclamation in Chinese. Quatre moaned and rocked against Wufei’s fingers, urging them slowly deeper. Wufei finally released his grip on Quatres ankle and used his free hand to play with Quatre’s cock, feeling Quatre’s hot tight ass squeezing his two fingers. He tried wiggling them and curling them inside, drawing sounds out of Quatre that Wufei found unbelievably arousing. He leaned forward and gingerly licked at the tip of Quatre’s cock and then, encouraged by Quatre’s moans, sucked it into his mouth, feeling, tasting.

After several tries they found an awkward rhythm, Wufei making short, hard thrusts with his fingers and sucking as each thrust rocked Quatre’s hips upwards and his cock deep into Wufei’s mouth.

Quatre ran his fingers through Wufei’s silky black hair, which was falling loosely out of it’s pony-tail, framing his face as he glanced up at Quatre with dark lust-filled eyes, mouth still around Quatre’s cock. Seeing Wufei like that was enough to--

“I’m gonna cum..!”

Quatre cried out the warning just before releasing hard, catching Wufei in the face as he pulled away a moment too late.

“Ah!! I’m sorry!” Quatre blurted as his hips jerked and more cum spilled over Wufei’s hands and Quatre’s stomach.

Quatre lay panting as Wufei slid his fingers out from inside him, watching as Wufei removed the condom and tied it off, smiling to himself as Wufei used Quatre’s bedsheet to wipe the cum off his hand and face (he missed some in his hair-- must remember to tell him later...). 

Quatre finally hoisted himself up to a sitting position. He reached over and stroked Wufei’s face and hair, and leaning in to kiss and lick Wufei’s mouth, tasting himself there.

“It felt good,” Quatre said, feeling extra sappy what with the afterglow and the memory of Wufei’s jizz-covered face.

“Yes,” Wufei agreed, nodding. “You please me.” 

When Quatre laughed, Wufei pursed his lips slightly.  
  Quatre kissed him, smiling against his mouth. “You gave me pleasure too,” he said.

Wufei might have been blushing.


End file.
